Zielony Koralik
W skrócie Prolog Stoję. Patrzę na zachodzące słońce, a w ręce ściskam mały, zielony koralik, który na ogół wydaje się bezpieczny i zwyczajny. Jednak okazało się, że tak zupełnie nie jest... Czy koralik pomoże mi w dokonaniu tego, co jest mi przeznaczone? A może wręcz przeciwnie? Czy dowiem się bolesnej prawdy? I... i czy pozbędę się jego na czas? Rozdziały Wysiadłam z czarnego samochodu mojego ojca, kiedy dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Nie za bardzo chciałam wysiadać, bo wiedziałam, że w domu spotkam kogoś kogo nie widziałam trzy lata, a do tego rozstaliśmy się w złości. Jednak w duchu myślałam, że zapomniał o przeszłości, i to w jaki sposób go potraktowałam, kiedy wtedy byłam w ostatniej klasie gimnazjum, a on w pierwszej. Znałam go jak nikt inny, on zawsze mi się wyżalał, byłam strażniczką jego tajemnic i odwrotnie. W skrócie mówiąc, byliśmy dla siebie wzajemnym oparciem. Udałam się w stronę dębowych drzwi wraz z rodzicami, a tata ciągnął za sobą moją srebrną walizkę. Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy zauważyłam starą huśtawkę w ogrodzie, na której mieliśmy zwyczaj się hustać kiedy byliśmy mali. Tata zapukał w drzwi, a otworzył mu zupełnie inny człowiek, którego widziałam ostatnio. Był znacznie wyższy, wyższy niż ostatnio, a włosy miał nie koloru czarnego, które miał też tata, ale miał czerwone, i do tego znacznie dłuższe. Zmienił też styl, na taki bardziej, rockowy? Uśmiechnęłam się do niego życzliwie, i chociaż miał kamienną twarz, kiedy ilustrował wzrokiem rodziców, to kiedy spojrzał na moją twarz od razu się uśmiechnął. Podeszłam do niego bliżej i mocno przytuliłam, a chyba jak się za nim stęskniłam to sama ja wiem, a on mnie tylko lekko objął, co oznaczało dla mnie że mam się odsunąć. Wpuścił nas do domu bez słowa, a o dziwo korytarz był w miarę posprzątany, ale jak znam Kastiela to pewnie upchał byle co do szafek i użył jakiegoś'' "zaklęcia" aby to w miarę upchać i żeby to nie było widoczne. Weszłam do salonu, który też był w miarę uporządkowany i od razu udałam się na kanapę, a za mną tata i oparłam głowę na jego kolana i odpłynęłam, a jedyne co pamiętam to zawziętą rozmowę rodziców z nim. Obudziłam się na białej pościeli i rozłożystym łóżku, i z początku nie wiedziałam w ogóle co ja tutaj robię. Kiedy spojrzałam w głąb pokoju i chwilę zastanowiłam się, aż wreszcie pomyślałam o wczorajszym dniu. Spojrzałam na biały, stary zegarek i zauważyłam godzinę dziewiątą, czyli musiałam spać około piętnaście godzin, co było do mnie wręcz nie podobne, ponieważ wystarczyło mi tylko sześć godzin snu, ale chyba było to oczywiste - bardzo długą przeżyłam podróż, i musiałam się porządnie wyspać. Wstałam z łóżka i pokierowałam się w stronę schodów na dół, gdzie zauważyłam już całą moją rodzinę. Mama smarzyła naleśniki, tata czytał gazetę, Kastiel gdzieś z boku przyczajony. Było wręcz jak za dawnych czasów - tylko cisza była grobowa. Zeszłam szybko na dół do kuchni, grzecznie się witając i zajmując miejsce obok taty i Kastiela. -Dobrze Ci się spało, księżniczko? -Zapytał mnie mój brat, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Ja tylko palnęłam go książką która była na blacie, na co obaj się roześmialiśmy. Mama nałożyła naleśniki i obaj szybko po nie sięgnęliśmy, nakładając na talerz. Tata odłorzył gazetę i również sobie nałożył. Ja w podskokach poszłam do lodówki i wzięłam z niej sok pomarańczowy, nalewając go sobie do szklanki i pijąc łapczywie, bo bardzo mi się chciało pić od ostatniego dnia, wracając na miejsce. -Candy, wiesz o tym, że zaczynasz naukę w nowym liceum, prawda? -Spytał mnie tata znad talerza, unosząc jedną brew. -Tak, wiem i trochę się stresuje. -Powiedziałam szybko spuszczając wzrok na talerz żując kolejny kawałek naleśnika lekko się rumieniąc. -Czemu się stresujesz, siora? Przecież mieć takiego brata jak ja... -"Stwierdził" mój brat śmiejąc się złośliwie. -Cicho bądź! A ty byś się na moim miejscu nie stresował? -Hmm, oczywiście że nie. Nie mam czego. Wiesz, jest parę fajnych dziewczyn w tym liceum, z którymi możesz się zaprzyjaźnić... na przykład dajmy na to Amber... -Przecież ty Amber nienawidzisz! Dla czego miałabym się z nią zaprzyjaźniać? -No tak , masz rację, Can. To podłe dziewuszysko, lepiej się z nią nie zadawaj, bo będzie z tobą źle... Dobra, kiedy wyjeżdzacie? -Teraz skierował się do rodziców, żując z otwartym otworem gębowym naleśnik. -Tak jakoś... hmm, za tydzień? -Stwiedził nasz ojciec, połykając kawałek naleśnika. -To stanowczo za długo... -mruknął przeraźliwie -...Przydałoby się jakąś imprezkę zrobi... -Żadnych imprez! Candelia ma nie całe szesnaście lat, i ty masz być odpowiedzialny, tak jak nas zapewniałeś?! -Krzyknęła moja rodzicielka, wstając lekko od stołu. -Siedemnaście -Poprawiłam ją, kończąc naleśnika. -Przecież żartowałem... -mruknął ponownie, robiąc swój najlepiej znany dla wszystkim skarzam. Obaj wstaliśmy od stołu w tym samym czasie, i kiedy miałam się kierować do wyjścia i rzucić krótkie "dziękuje" to mój ojciec mnie zatrzymał, jak i mojego brata. -Czekaj! Zanim odejdziecie, to chciałbym wam przydzielić pewne zadanie, na te popołudnie. Więc, jest do posprzątania strych, tak? I ja chciałbym was poprosić, abyście go posprzątali. No więc, ruszcie się! Kastiel chciał coś powiedzieć w stylu "sami nie umiecie posprzątać, tylko na nas zawsze zwalacie?" Ale na szczęście się powstrzymał, ponieważ uszczypnęłam go w ramię. Pokierowaliśmy się na strych, który mieliśmy posprzątać, otwierając drzwi małym kluczykiem który wręczył Kastielowi ojciec. Czekały na nas tam już różne detergenty którymi mieliśmy posprzątać strych. Ja zajęłam się różnymi starymi pudłami, a Kastiel czyszczeniem podłogi. Związałam moje brązowe włosy w luźny i wygodny kucyk i zajęłam się pierwszymi pudłami, które były na strychu, otwierając je. Były tam różne starocie, w postaci np. starych zjęć ze ślubu mojej prababci(?) i takich innych tam pierdół. Potem zajęłam się drugim pudłem, i była tam biżuteria. Do jednego szmaragdowego naszyjnika był doczepiony liścik ''Oderwij jeden koralik, a pozostałość zostaw tak jak była i przekaż następny dalej. Trochę się zdziwiłam po przeczytaniu tego krótkiego liściku, jednak posłusznie oderwałam jeden koralik, ponieważ moja ciekawość była ponad wszystko. Już chciałam powiedzieć o dziwnym liściku bratu, gdyby ten nie emitował dziwnym światłem. Schowałam go pospiesznie do kieszeni, w obawie że mój brat zobaczy dziwny koralik. Schowałam pozostałość naszyjnika do pudła, zostawiając go tak jak był, biorąc się za dalsze porządki... Kiedy już skończyliśmy całkowicie porządki, to pospiesznie wyszłam z piwnicy, ponieważ zrobiło mi się strasznie słabo. Nie umiałam opanować oddechu, a obraz przed oczami lekko mi się rozmazywał. Tak, jakby ktoś wydzierał mi żywcem duszę. Pokierowałam się od razu do mojego pokoju, i położyłam się na łóżku, kompletnie słabnąc. ~~*~~ Obudziłam się w dosyć ciemnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie nie znajdowało się ani trochę światła, ani trochę okna. Przestraszyłam się trochę, ale od razu pomyślałam że to jakiś głupi sen i zaraz przyśnią mi się rodzynki tańczące na stole wraz z tęczowymi żelkami, jednak się pomyliłam - zamiast tego, pojawiło się lekki, jasny płomyczek w okolicach moich oczu, i zapragnęłam go jak najszybciej złapać, więc wyciągnęłam rękę przed siebie, usiłując złapać płomyczek. Jednak zamiast tego, walłam się mocno w czoło. I to dosłownie mocno, bo mnie strasznie zabolało. Po chwili usiłowania złapania małego płomyczka i wielu siniakach, które sama sobie zrobiłam, całe pomieszczenie się oświetliło. Było to pomieszczenie białe, bez żadnych szczegółów - chociaż jak można białe, piękne drzwi nazwać szczegółem, to tak, te pomieszczenie miało jeden szczegół. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, więc szukałam czegoś innego, jakiegoś innego szczegółu, aby się z Tego pomieszczenia wydostać. Szukałam po ścianie jakiegoś zadrapania, czy też znaku. Bez niczego. Byłam bezradna, i wachałam się czy nie wejść przez te drzwi, czy siedzieć tutaj samotnie aż do skończenia tego jakże bardzo realistycznego snu. Jednak cichy głosik w mojej głowie podpowiadał mi, abym otworzyła drzwi, ale drugi głosik protestował. Posłuchałam się oczywiście pierwszego głosu, przecież nie miałam innego wyboru. Dotknęłam pięknej, gładkiej klamki która najprawdopodobniej pochodziła ze średniowiecza, i otworzyłam drzwi. Był to kolejny pokój. Jednak nie tylko z drzwiami, ale też ze srebrnym stolikiem, który był ładnie ozdobiony, a na nim był biały obrus, a na obrusie bukiet bzów - moich najbardziej ulubionych kwiatów. Przy stoliku były dwa krzesła, również ślicznie ozdobione jak stolik. Postanowiłam zmęczona psychicznie i fizycznie usiąść, i powąchać tych ślicznych kwiatów, które pachną równie pięknie jak wyglądają. Usiadłam na krześle, i przybliżyłam się do bzów, aby je powąchać. Jednak lekki, męski głos mi w tym przeszkodził. -Chwila chwila, Candelio, już zdążyłaś rozwiązać zagadkę? Myślałem że pójdzie Ci trochę gorzej... ale cóż, z taką Twoją nieostrożnością trzeba było się tego spodziewać -Powiedział mężczyzna. Odwróciłam się w zaskakująco szybkim tępie. Był to jasno włosy blondyn o bladej cerze, ubrany w białe ubrania. Na jego twarzy pojawił się blady uśmiech. -Czemu jesteś taka zdziwiona, co? Jestem jakimś widmem, duchem czy co? -N-nie... -Powiedziałam, spuszczając wzrok na buty, trochę zarumieniona z uwagi chłopaka. On do mnie podszedł, i usiadł na drugim krześle. -Wiesz w ogóle, kim jestem? -Zapytał mnie podejrzliwym tonem. Ja tylko pokiwałam głową w oznace, że nie i popatrzyłam na niego, ponieważ chciałam z niego odczytać czym lub kim jest. -Jestem Twoim Aniołem Stróżem, kochanie. Od Twoich narodzin, aż do teraz jestem Twoim opiekunem i stróżem, i wiem wszystkie Twoje dobre, jak i złe decyzje. To mi przydzielono opiekę nad Tobą. I wiesz, jako Twój opiekun za bardzo nie jestem z Ciebie zadowolony, a jednak powinienem, ponieważ jesteś dosyć mądrą dziewczyną, tylko tej mądrości i rozsądku rzadko kiedy używasz. -To miał byś komplement? -Prychnęłam zażenowana uwagami chłopaka, który właśnie w tej chwili powiedział mi, że jest moim Aniołem Stróżem. Kto normalny miewa spotkania ze swoim własnym stróżem? Co, to ja już umarłam? -Nie, tylko fakt -Odpowiedział takim samym prychnięciem. -I nie, nie umarłaś, tylko umrzesz o parę, a nawet paręnaście lat wcześniej od właściwej daty Twojego sądu ostatecznego. I wiesz, szkoda mi Ciebie, bo miałaś śliczną przyszłość. I wiesz, spotkania z aniołem stróżem miewają tylko Ci, którzy na to sobie bardzo pograbili. I nie, nie uwarzaj tak, że się powtarzam, bo się nie powtarzam -Powiedział naburmuszony anioł, patrząc ciągle na mnie. Nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć, więc milczałam. -Wiesz w ogóle, co wzięłaś w ręce, dziewczyno? -Powiedział, i przybliżył głowę do mojej. -Emm, nie... -Powiedziałam, ciągle zażenowana uwagami i faktami anioła. -Koral z naszyjnika śmierci, idiotko. Tak w ogóle, to jak wszystkow wiesz, to czas, abyś już się przebudziła w Twoim świecie. -Stwierdził, a nawet nie dał mi dojść do jakiego kolwiek słowa. Jaki normalny anioł stróż przezywa swoich podopiecznych idiotów? Tego to nie wiem... ~~*~~ Obudziłam się na swoim łóżku, właśnie tam, gdzie zemdlałam. Popatrzyłam na zegarek - wskazywał godzinę dwudziestą czwartą, czyli po chińsku mówiąc, północ. Postanowiłam wstać, chociaż byłam za bardzo zmęczona tym realistycznym snem. Wstałam, i pokierowałam się na dół do salonu, gdzie siedział już Kastiel, żrąc całymi miskami popkorn i patrząc na jakiś serialo-film. Sama nie umiałam określić, co to w ogóle było, bo to pewnie kolejna beznadziejna nie warta patrzenia, jednak postanowiłam koło niego usiąść, aby zapomnieć o tym głupim śnie, bo przy nim nie dało się nic pamiętać, bo ciągle żuca jakieś głupie riposty na temat filmów, seriali, czy też Merlin wie co. Usiadłam całym ciałem na kanpie, koło brata. On spojrzał na mnie wielkimi oczami, żując kolejny kawałek popkornu. -Księżniczko, obudziłaś się już? -Zapytał mnie, czochrając mi głowę. Popatrzyłam na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem, po czym raczyłam otworzyć usta. -Wiesz, księciu, muszę Ci złożyć raport na temat tego, czy obudziłam się, czy nie -Mruknęłam, biorąc garść popkornu do ust i zaczęłam żuć to obrzydlistwo. Nie wiem, jak on może to jeść, przecież to jest... takie wspaniało smaczne... -Oj tam, oj tam, nie bądź takim krasnalem, księżniczko. -Powiedziałeś przed chwilką, że jestem księżniczką. To do cholery jestem krasnalem czy księżniczką?! -Krzyknęłam z popkornem pełnym w ustach. On tylko strzelił faceplam i oddalił miskę popkornu ode mnie. -Jesteś księżniczką, wyglądającą jak krasnal. A książe musi dbać o swoją siostrzyczkę, by nie przypadkiem przytyła. -Powiedział, i posłał mi jeden ze swoich uśmieszków. -Popatrz na siebie... wielki mistrz sportu i mięśni się znalazł... -Prychnęłam, patrząc w końcu na telewizor. Oglądał jakieś bitwy, strzelanki, wyścigi, bustwa wiedzą co oglądał... -Dobra, ja już idę. -Znowu w kimono? -Popatrzył się na mnie znowu wielkimi oczami i podniesionymi brwiami do góry, śmiejąc się przy tym szyderczo niczym psychopata. -Tak, księciu... -Mruknęłam, i poszłam na górę, gdzie od razu położyłam się spać. Jednak przebywanie z nim pomaga - zapomina się o wszystkich istotnych rzeczach, które nie dają spać i pomaga zasnąć. Taki istny Kubuś Puchatek. Kiedy od razu położyłam się na łóżku, odpłynęłam, na szczęście nie mając już innych, głupich snów. Obudziłam się następnego ranka, poprzez oślepiające promienie słońca na mojej twarzy. Minęło parę dni od snu. Byłam szczęśliwa, że sny takiego typu nie zawitały już w mojej głowie, bo szczerze mówiąc odniechciało mi się już nawet o tym myśleć. Czyli w sumie nie miałam snów takiego typu, jednak codziennie towarzyszył mi uporczywy ból w okolicach serca i wątroby. Nie mówiąc już o kolanach, które równie mnie bolały. Pragnęłam tylko i wyłącznie przeleżeć w łóżku ten cały chory świat z laptopem, kubkiem gorącej czekolady i jakiejś książki. Nie mówiąc już u muzyce, bez której nie mogę myśleć. I to chyba jest jedyna cecha, która łączy mnie z moim bratem, no może oprócz koloru oczu, bo nasze kolory tęczówek są takie same. Wstałam z miejsca gdzie spałam, pościeliłam łóżko i poszłam od razu do szafy. Dzisiaj, dokładnie dzisiaj zaczynał się mój pierwszy dzień nauki w Liceum. Podekscytowana Can, czyli ja podeszła do walizki i wyjęła parę rzeczy. Jako, że jestem strasznie leniwa jeszcze się nie rozpakowałam. Wyciągnęłam z niej ostatkami sił niebieski t-shirt z jakimś białym nadrukiem, białe spodnie i niebieskie trampki. Do tego dobrałam parę różnokolorowych branzoletek, które przypominały mi o mojej dawnej przyjaciółce, Annabeth i wspólnie z nią spędzonym czasie. Nie dość, że cholernie tęskniłam za nią i za Charlie'm to do tego jeszcze ten głupi sen i ból głowy. Ale nie, jako że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi pozostaliśmy w kontakcie. Codziennie piszemy przez Facebook'a i przez inne tam pierdoły. Kiedy oficjalnie skończyłam się ubierać, a zajęło mi to prawie około siedem minut (bo osobą która ubiera i pindży się przed lustrem pół godziny (dajmy na to Kastielem) nie jestem. I tutaj kolejny punkt w którym nie jestem ani trochę podobna do mojego jakże miłego, życzliwego, starszego brata. Nie rozumiem osób, które mówią że jestem bardzo do niego podobna. Ja tam nie widzę żadnego szczegółu, który opisywałby te stwierdzenie) i wyszłam z pokoju. Oczywiście Kastiel jako że chciał mnie obudzić, zaczął dudnić na swojej gitarze. Westchnęłam i przewróciłam oczami, i poszłam zapukać do jego pokoju. Jestem kulturalną osobą, więc zamaszystym ruchem ręki otworzyłam drzwi bez ustalonego pukania i zatrzasnęłam je równie zamaszyście tak, że mój braciszek aż podskoczył. -Panie, ja wiem że pan się o siostre boi że zaśpi, no ale są tego jakieś G R A N I C E! -Krzyknęłam, patrząc na niego złowrogo. On tylko przestał wymachiwać ręką na tych strunach, odłożył swój istrument i popatrzł się na mnie z rozbawieniem. -Księżniczka się obudziła? -Stwierdził z równym rozbawieniem ze swojej twarzy. Wywróciłam ponownie oczami. -Tak, obudziłam się, a książę też się obudził, jak widzę, no ale książę był by tak miły i założył by na siebie przynajmniej spodnie od piżamy. -Powiedziałam z niesmakiem, przygryzając dolną wargę, i patrząc na niego, a jako że był w samych bokserkach, wywróciło mnie o kolejne zakłopotanie. Może jednak powinnam zapukać? -A co, wstydzisz się brata? -Prychnął, podchodząc do szafy i wybierając jakieś spodnie. Nie patrzyłam zbytnio na kolor danych spodni, jednak wiem na pewno że były to spodnie. Zaczął je zakładać, a ja spłonęłam rumieńcem. -N-nie... Wcale że nie! -Zaczęłam, jąkając się. Jednak głupia jakże byłam, bo wiedziałam że zaczynamy kłótnię na najwyższych obrotach. -Wcale że tak! -Wcale że nie! -Wcale że tak! -Wcale że nie! -Wcale że tak! -Wcale że nie! -Wcale że nie! -Z jego słowami podbiegł do mnie jakiś duży pies którego wcześniej na oczy nie widziałam, i spanikowana zaczęłam uciekać. Jednak stworzenie do wysokości co najmniej moich bioder zaczęło biegnąć za mną, aż mnie przewróciło. Kiedy się wywróciłam, ten stwróc zaczął mnie lizać. Zrobił to specjalnie! Wiedział, że boję się psów! Wiedział o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny! Wiedział, że się panicznię przestraszę! Wiedział o tym LEPIEJ NIŻ JA SAMA! Ten ogromny stwór zaczął przeraźliwie mnie lizać po całej twarzy. Chciałam się jakoś wyrwać, krzyczałam, piszczałam, ale to nic nie dało. Kastiel dopiero po paru minutach zdecydował się wyjść, całkowicie ubrany. Na jego twarzy wymalowało się rozbawienie, jednak kiedy zauważył że to nie jest śmieszne, przeraził się. Podszedł do mnie, wziął tego psa i kucnął przy mnie. -Nic Ci nie jest? -Zapytał mnie lekko zdezorientowany. Pokiwałam przecząco głową, zdjęłam buta i zaczęłam go walić po całym ciele. -NO EJ! ALE TO BOLI CAN! -Co z Tego że boli, hę? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że takiego stwora trzymasz w pokoju? Bardzo dobrze wiesz, że ja boję się psów! -Ty się wszystkiego boisz... -Mruknął, pomagając mi wstać. Założyłam mój but, otrzepałam się ze wszystkiego, ale jednak były niektóre zadrachnięcia na mojej ręce. Były kolejnymi bliznami do kolekcji. Nie chciałam mówić o tragicznym wypadku, w którym uczestniczyłam. To za bardzo bolało. Potem zeszliśmy na dół. Znalazłam w lodówce parę kanapek, które przygotowała mi mama jak wyjeżdżała wczoraj. Nawet mi jej nie brak, chociaż pomogła mi w wielu sprawach. Nalałam sobie soku pomarańczowego do szklanki i poszłam z całym jedzeniem do salonu. Włączyłam telewizor i zaczęłam jeść pożywienie, które sobie wyjęłam. Obrażona na cały świat zaczęłam przewijać programy telewizyjne, zatrzymując się na jakiejś telenowelii. Chociaż, że nienawidziłam telewizora i oglądania go, to było tylko jedyne wyjście z sytuacji, unikając przy tym wzroku Kastiela. Ta telenowela opowiadała o jakiejś dorosłej kobiecie zatrzymanej przez policję. Trafiła do więzienia, bo ukradła parę pomarańczy ze sklepu. No tak, to był ten suuuuuuuuuper serial. Wyłączyłam jednym ruchem ręki telewizor, zaniosłam talerze do kuchni, poszłam na górę się spakować, spakowałam się, wyszłam energicznie z domu i poszłam w stronę liceum. Było to parę ulic stąd, więc nawet przyjemnie mi się szło. Moje włosy przywiewał lekki wiaterek, a liście które teraz właśnie miały okazję spaść, spadały. Uwielbiałam jesień kiedy byłam dzieckiem - ona była najbardziej kolorową porą roku. Kiedy już dotarłam do miejsca gdzie miałam zacząć naukę, weszłam do liceum. Co miałam pierwsze zrobić, to wypełnić papiery, więc energicznym ponownie korkiem dotarłam do miejsca, w którym owe papiery miałam wypełnić. Wypełniłam je, zajęło mi to całą przerwę, więc udałam się do klasy, gdzie miałam lekcje. Lekcje upłynęły mi bardzo szybko. Kiedy już miałam wracać, ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstek... Od autora To pierwsze opowiadanie do jakiego zdołałam się przekonać i opublikować, ponieważ jestem bardzo nieśmiała na ogół i bardzo jestem wrażliwa na czyjąś krytykę, ale zdołam jakoś dokończyć tą beznadzieję. Ogólny pomysł świtał mi w głowie dobry tydzień, co było znakiem, że mój mózg nie da mi o tym zapomnieć, i będę musiała to jakoś "rozwinąć". Zresztą, początkowo miał to być diament, szafir, amytest, zamiast koralika, i chyba teraz sobie to uświadomiłam, że lepiej by to brzmiało. Ale zostawmy to, i dokończmy (tak, bo wenę i pomysł MI przynosicie, wasze komentarze i krytyki) przygodę młodszej siostry Kastiela, wraz z tajemniczym, zielonym koralikiem. Pierwszy rozdział - bardzo dużo tutaj rozmyślałam, jak mogłabym stworzyć jakiś dobry początek. Ogólnie, to początkowo główna bohaterka miała mieć na imię Lavender (te imię głównie kojarzy mi się ze świeczkami zapachowymi i moim ulubionym zapachem, zaraz po jabłku i pomarańczy), jednak zdecydowałam, że bohaterka będzie miała na imię Candelia. Dla niedomyślających się, "skrót" jej imienia, i jej brata w wymowie różni się tylko końcowymi literkami (s i n), i stwieredziłam, pisząc to tutaj, że może być to fajna ciekawostka (Tak, nie mam lepszych, wybaczcie mi). Pisałam w stresie, ponieważ za parę minut miałam iść na dodatkowe lekcje, a za Boga nie chciałabym zaczynać tego od nowa. Więc może wyszło to trochę... niedokładnie. O, tak to nazwijmy. Zapraszam Was do komentowania tego rozdziału. Drugi rozdzial - tutaj mam za co przepraszać. Nie było go masakrycznie długo, planowałam rozdział między dwudziestym a trzydziestym stycznia, a napisałam trzydziestego pierwszego w nocy. Obiecywałam przed dwudziestym. Wybaczcie Snowi, bo on nie umie się z tego wytłumaczyć. Ale nie chciałam wam przesłać czegoś głupiego, zgmatwanego, czego nie dałoby się czytać, więc zrozumcie (szczególnie wiedzą jak to jest inne pisarki innych opowiadań) Trzeci rozdział - jest on głównie na luzie, taki, żeby fabuła nie szła z rozpędu. Czwarty rozdział - Piąty rozdział - Tradycyjnie zapraszam do komentowania, jak również tradycyjnie dziękuje za te WSZYSTKIE miłe i pozytywne komentarze! PRZEPRASZAM, ALE NA NIESTETY ZAWIESZAM OPOWIADANIE! Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Zielony Koralik" by JestemTwoimSnem? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:W toku Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Romans